


Hallelujah

by johnsarmylady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach John tries to get on with life, thanks to a lot of help from his friends. and it seems to be working until he hears Molly singing. A 221B fic</p><p>Inspired by Leonard Cohen's 'Hallelujah'. With special thanks to SailOnSilvergirl whose forum comment set me thinking, and sincere apologies to MapleleafCameo because I think I know what this will do - forgive me?</p><p>Disclaimer: Don't own, but I can dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

John knew it was a risk, accepting the job at Bart’s, but the flat wouldn’t pay for itself, and it was after all more than a year since his best friend had fallen from the roof. 

Everyone had been so supportive – Greg offered him his spare bed anytime the flat became too empty, even gave him a key.

Mrs Hudson never once complained about him pacing the floors all night, afraid to sleep for fear of his nightmares.  

And Molly had pushed every vacant post that came up at the hospital under his nose, until he finally applied for – and got – the post of Senior Registrar in the Trauma Unit.

At first just walking past the spot where he fell was a trial; and John would make all kinds of detours in order to avoid that particular entrance, but here he was, he’d completed his first month without mishap, and without falling apart, and for that he was grateful.

Now he wanted to thank the three people who had made this possible. He walked down to the mortuary to meet Molly, to take her to dinner.

Pausing just outside her office he could hear her singing Hallelujah, and he froze. Why did she have to sing that song? Her voice was sweet and clear, and in that second his heart broke.


End file.
